


5.07 PM

by utopiansun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Car Accidents, Death, Dimensions, Family Issues, How Do I Tag, I’m sorry, Magic, Parallel Universes, Sad, Sad Ending, The Man With the Black Fedora - Freeform, Time Travel, Yunho blames himself, Yunho doesn’t die, alternative universe, but not really, dark!ateez, non idol, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiansun/pseuds/utopiansun
Summary: Yunho stared at the object the masked man was holding — an hourglass.“Do you wish to turn back time, Yunho? Do you wish to have your brother back in your life?”“Yes.”As soon as he spoke his answer, the sand at the bottom of the hourglass started to flow up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	5.07 PM

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously inspired by ATEEZ’s Diary Film, but with my own twists, I guess? Hope you enjoy!

Yunho wasn’t sure how long he had been standing here, but he knew that when he had arrived, the sky had been blue.

It had turned grey. Heavy rain clouds hung high above him in the sky, ready to open their doors and let rain pour down at him. It was like they were mocking him, able to let the rain fall down at any point and yet not doing it.

He didn’t have an umbrella. He wasn’t even wearing a jacket. And yet, he didn’t care as he felt the first drop fall onto his skin. He didn’t care if he got sick. Honestly, he thought he deserved it for what he has done to his brother.

Just four months ago, he would be whining at his brother whenever he decided to put him in a headlock and mess up his hair. He’d walk into his room without knocking and laugh when his brother would yell at him, dodging a pillow, a slipper or a bottle of water that would be thrown at him. But that was four months ago. That was before the accident.

Now the only thing Yunho could do was stare at the gravestone of his brother and the flowers surrounding it.

He wasn’t sure how many times he has been here since the funeral happened. Many times, that’s for sure. But he can’t tell an exact number. It’s the least he can do, after all, he was the reason his brother was gone. His dreams, his friends, his life — all ripped away from him. Because of Yunho.

He remembered the day it happened. He even remembered the time it must have happened. 5.07 PM. That’s when he sent the last text message to his brother.

The older of the two siblings was on his way home at the time, and instead of being careful of his surroundings, he was looking at his phone. He didn’t the notice the car that was heading towards him full speed. All because Yunho was texting him.

They told him that he shouldn’t be so harsh on himself, that he couldn’t know, that the driver was at fault too. Yunho agreed with the last one. The driver was speeding, which is why the accident had been so fatal. But how could he not blame himself when it was his fault? He could’ve waited until his brother was home to talk to him. But he didn’t. And because of that, his brother was gone now.

At least he didn’t suffer a lot, is something they also liked to say to him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Yes, he didn’t suffer a lot, but he still suffered. He wasn’t dead immediately. He died on the way to the hospital. They tried to save him, but his injuries were bad. Very bad. He should have been dead right away, the paramedics said. But he fought, or at least tried to.

He didn’t remember the funeral. He remembered being there, at least physically. But mentally, he was gone. Far, far gone. He wasn’t even sure if he cried or not. He knew his mother did.

That day was the last time they really called themselves a family.

After the funeral, his mother began to distance herself. At first, he understood. He was doing the same, after all. They just lost a family member. But even now, she barely showed emotions. Yunho stopped eating meals with his parents because he couldn’t stand how awkward it felt. His dad tried his best, to get them together and back into their usual routine, but his mother wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t mind. It didn’t feel the same without his brother anyway.

The rain was fully pouring down at him now, and yet, he stayed. He only moved to flick his bangs out of his face, as they were blocking the view from being just the tiniest bit too long.

He was about to turn and leave, because he was actually starting to get cold, when he heard footsteps approaching him. Who in their right mind, besides Yunho (but he also wasn’t in his right mind), would come out here while it was pouring buckets?

“Jeong Yunho.”

The voice made him turn around.

In front of him stood a man in all black. From the bottom of his toes, to the tip of his head, everything was colored black, besides the few chains the man had. A black fedora and mask covered his face, keeping his identity unknown to Yunho. Not that he’d recognize him anyway. He never heard that voice before in his life.

“Do I know you?”

He couldn’t see, but he knew the man was smirking of some sort.

“You do not. But I know you, I know what happened to you.. and what you desire.”

Yunho looked around. Was this a prank? Did his friends hire this man to come talk nonsense to him, in order to distract him and cheer him up? Because honestly, he just felt irritated by this.

That’s when he noticed it. The rain stopped. No, the sky was still grey, covered in heavy clouds. But the rain literally stopped. The several drops were frozen in the air.

Was this a dream?

“You’re not dreaming.”

His attention returned to the strange man.

“All of this is real. Just like I could make you biggest wish become real. Tell me, Yunho.. How far would you go to get your brother back?”

Yunho didn’t hesitate to answer, “I’d do anything.” 

“Anything? Even die?”

“Even die.”

There was a glint in the man’s eyes. He was smirking again.

“Do you believe me when I say I can make your wish come true and bring your brother back? I’m able to give him a second chance at life, but it comes with high consequences.”

“How?” Yunho took a step forward. “How would you bring my brother back?”

The man held his arm out.

Yunho stared at the object the masked man was holding — an hourglass.

“Do you wish to turn back time, Yunho? Do you wish to have your brother back in your life?”

“Yes.”

As soon as he spoke his answer, the sand at the bottom of the hourglass started to flow up. His eyes widened.

“What the fuck?”

The rain started to pour down again. No, it wasn’t just pouring down, it was also going up at the same time. Everything seemed to be moving backwards and forwards at the same time. It was loud, so, so loud. Yunho felt dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut, covered his ears to drown out the noise. He wanted to beg for this to stop, but was unable to make a single sound.

Silence.

It took him a moment to realize that everything stopped. He slowly opened his eyes, lowering his hands from his ears as he took a look around.

He wasn’t in front of his brother’s grave anymore. The man with the black fedora was also nowhere to be seen. He was on a sidewalk, facing the street. One foot was already on the street. Was he supposed to cross it?

He didn’t know, but he felt like he should. And so, he slowly began to move. He made it three steps onto the street when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn’t take his phone outside with him today.

He doubted he could get any more confused. He was wrong. It felt like thousands of tons of confusion were dropped onto him as he pulled out his phone and looked at the notification.

** Hyung  ✨ **

_ Hey, where are you? It’s getting dark. Dinner is almost ready. Don’t be too late, okay? You know how worried mom gets. Be careful on your way home!  _

His brother had texted him.

He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be buried six feet underground, and Yunho was supposed to be in front of his grave, mourning his death.

The man. The hourglass. Had he really turned back time? As absurd as it sounds, he must have, right? Either that, or this is all a big dream. But no, it felt so real. Everything still felt so real.

He stared at his reflection as his phone screen went black. But it didn’t stay like that for long. It flashed up once again as he got another text message, but he didn’t read it. Instead, he focused on the time and his eyes widened.

5.07 PM.

The last thing he saw were the headlights of the car coming towards him.


End file.
